Conventionally, acoustic analysis methods use Statistical Energy Analysis (SEA) methods in industrial product design processes to estimate acoustic vibration of high frequency regions transmitted inside manufactured products.
Acoustic analysis using the SEA method makes models of objects such as servers and the like. The modeling of an object is conducted by, for example, dividing an object having acoustic spaces into several subsystems to build networks between the subsystems indicating a coupling of acoustic vibration energies of each of the divided subsystems.
Related art includes, for example, directly coupling at least a subsystem input point and a subsystem response point to make a model in an acoustic vibration analytical method to evaluate acoustics and/or vibration (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-075248). Moreover, there is a technology to virtually divide a structure into a plurality of elements, measure energies of the elements by adding an input power, calculate a coupling loss factor and an internal loss factor to measure the energies of the elements when the structure is working, and identify the input powers (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-162684).
However, the related art leads to an increase in the working time to create an analytical model using the SEA method thus lengthening the analysis period for acoustic analysis. For example, the dividing work is complex for an inexperienced worker since experience and proficiency are desired to divide an object into subsystems. Even a worker who is experienced and proficient may take a large amount of time to create subsystem shapes if the object is large and complex.